


Tokomaru Holidays One-Shot Collection

by just_your_average_writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Car Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_your_average_writer/pseuds/just_your_average_writer
Summary: Tokomaru Holidays One-Shot Collection.1. Christmas (G)2. New Year's (E)3. ?List will update with time.*Ratings vary with each chapter.*
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Christmas

“What’s that?” Makoto asks, pointing a finger to the small poorly wrapped gift in the corner.

“Oh,” Komaru beams when she sees it, getting up from her seat to reach over and hold it gently in her hands. “This is something small I got for Toko,”

He immediately feels a grin crawling on his face when he hears those words. “So… you and Toko, eh?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” She turns, innocently tilting her head to the side.

“I mean you two have gotten pretty close since she came over for that group project a few months ago…” 

“I guess,” she replies nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Riiiiight,” Makoto raises an eyebrow at how calmly she answers the question, but decides to ignore it, mainly because he really doesn’t really care enough to ask. The pair turn their attention to the front door when the doorbell rings. “That for you?”

Komaru jumps in her spot. “Sh-She’s here! She’s here!” 

Aha! There’s that panic he was looking for.

She runs into the hallway, hand on the doorknob before turning to Makoto, who’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “D-Don’t embarrass me in front of her!” 

Before Makoto can find the time for a response, the door swings open, Komaru jumping forward.

“Wh—a-ah! O-Omaru!” Toko moves a foot back to balance the two as Komaru launches herself at the author, flinging her arms around her figure. Toko awkwardly reciprocates the action, moving her arms around the other’s shoulders. Makoto can’t help but chuckle to himself at the interaction.

“Sh-Shut it, you!” The author accusingly points a finger at the boy when she finally notices him lurking in the back. He raises his hands up in surrender, shaking his head before heading back into the kitchen.

“Guess what!” The younger exclaims, moving her leg behind her, kicking the door shut. She pulls away from Toko to take the girl’s hands in her own. 

“Huh?” She receives a confused glare in return, eyes wide through thick-rimmed glasses. Damn, why did she have to be so cute?

“Guess!” She practically bounces on her feet.

“Wh-What?” 

“I got you something!”

“...what?” 

“I got you something!”

There’s a long pause as they stare at each other, Komaru’s smile radiating as Toko eyes her blankly. By the time the moment of realisation hits her, the older pulls her hands away, waving them frantically in front of her face. 

“W-Wait, wait, wait…” she panics, cheeks flushed. “I don’t—I thought we weren’t getting each other anything!”

“I know, I know, but…” Komaru looks down shyly, “I still wanted to get you something,” she turns on her heel, heading towards the living room. She opens the door, gesturing for Toko to follow.

“K-Komaru…” Toko fidgets with her fingers as she steps into the room after her, freezing when the girl places a long wrapped present in her hands. “You idiot.” She sniggers, “I would’ve gotten you something had I’d known,” 

“It’s just something small,” she insists, “just open it!” 

“Okay…” Toko fiddles around with the wrapping paper before eventually tearing it off to reveal a long white box. 

When the author pulls out a shiny purple fountain pen, Komaru finds herself holding her breath. “Sorry, it’s not much…” She scratches her cheek.

Inspecting the instrument further, Toko slides her fingers over the curved surface, stopping when she sees her name neatly engraved in the side.

“I know you hate it when people take your pen, so I thought you’d like one with your name on it,” 

Toko feels a smile growing on her face as she admires the pen, before noticing something rattling from inside the box. “Ah,” she pulls the plastic interior the pen was sitting in from the box to find a clutter of ink refills stacked underneath.

“I know you must write a lot so I wasn’t sure how much to get…” she trails off, rocking on her feet from her heel to her toe. 

“Ah,” Toko repeats again, at a loss for words. She pops the pen back into place, closing the box.

“S-Sorry! It’s not great, I know—,” 

The author quickly shakes her head. “Th-That’s not it! I…” she hesitates, trying to find the correct words, “I—I love it, th-thanks.” She’s not quite used to receiving presents like this, so she’s not exactly sure what the proper response is supposed to be.

Well–her response must’ve been somewhat acceptable when she finds Komaru beaming at her, embracing her in her arms again.

Toko drops her eyes to the floor “I feel bad now,” she frowns. “I didn’t get you anything…” 

“Hey now,” they pull away before the younger moves her two index fingers to Toko’s cheeks, pulling them upwards. “Turn that frown upside down!”

“I can’t smile when I p-practically stole this from you,” she lightly shakes the box still in her hands.

“You didn’t _steal_ it, I _gave_ it to you,” 

Toko still doesn’t seem quite content with that response, but she still continues anyway. “I’ll definitely make it up to you,” 

“You don’t have to, Toko. It’s a _gift_ ,”

“W-Well, I don’t care! My gift to you will be even better! Just you watch, it’ll be the best gift y-you’ve ever received.”

Komaru giggles at this. “Okay, okay. We'll just have to see then!” 

The pair laugh for a few moments, before Toko manages to build up the courage to timidly look at her friend and faintly voice, “Merry Christmas, Komaru,”

“Aww, Toki! Merry Christmas to you too,”

“Sh-Shut up!”

_A few hours later_

Makoto rolls over on his bed to turn off his lamp before his phone vibrates. 

Huh, who would be texting him at this time at night?

That’s not even counting the fact that it’s Christmas Day!

He picks up his phone grumpily, to find just one text notification;

Fukawa _now_  
WHAT IN THE HELL SHOULD I GET FOR KOMARU HELP

Let’s just say... the Naegi family found a lot of manga outside their door the next week.

Like– 

A whole truckload lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically the 26th where I am now, but if you're reading this I hope you're having/had a great Christmas!
> 
> This one is very short, so I apologise for that! I plan to make future chapters a lot longer (New Years Chapter in the works as we speak).
> 
> Merry Christmas ^^


	2. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is rated E, please do not continue if you are uncomfortable with that!
> 
> Either way--if you're reading this, happy new year!

“Hey, Toko?”

“Wh-What is it?”

“I was just thinking…”

Oh boy. Here we go. Every time Toko hears her girlfriend start a conversation with those words, she immediately braces herself for impact. These discussions never seem to play off particularly well.

“I wanna start off the new year with a bang, you know?”

Huh? 

...That’s it?

“That’s it?” She repeats out loud, dumbfounded. Look at her, getting all worried for nothing.

“Well…” 

Oh no. Oh boy. Here it comes again. It’s a double strike this time—she totally fell for the first one! She braces herself again, waiting for whatever words would come out of her partner’s mouth.

“I want to start it off with a bang. Like—you know, a literal _bang_.” Komaru tries to wink at her girlfriend, which would most definitely make Toko laugh if she wasn’t so bewildered. “Like… bang!” She claps her hands loudly. “You know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Toko replies with a raised eyebrow. “What th-the hell are you trying to say exactly? Spit it out!”

Komaru scratches her cheek at this, seeking another way to explain herself. After a long pause, her face lights up as she turns back to face the author. “I want you to fuck me into next year!”

Toko deadpans. “You want me to… fuck you into next year?”

She receives another clap of hands and an enthusiastic nod of the head. 

“Komaru wh—,”

“Okay, okay—before you ask questions, I’ll answer them. You know how people kiss on new years? Well, what if we did that… but we fucked instead!”

Toko stares at her before sniggering, “You could have just said ‘Hey Toko! Let’s have sex on New Year’s!’ and I would have understood,” she pitches her voice higher, trying to imitate her girlfriend. 

“Hey! I just wanted to… put a little spin on it, you know? No need to be mean about it!” She huffs, swinging her head away, sulking.

“But—as much as I would love to fuck you on New Year’s, we already told that b-brother of yours that we’ll be going to his dumb party,”

“We can just skip!”

“You know how excited he was for that party. If we’re not there he’ll flip out.”

Komaru’s expression drops as she watches the floor with a defeated look in her eyes.

Toko sits herself next to her, wrapping her arms around her tenderly. “H-Hey, cheer up. We can always do it after the party if you’re up to it by then,” 

Her face lights up, turning to throw her an enormous grin. “Okay!”

And so, a few days later they’re standing at the door to some sort of bar, when Kyoko gestures for them to come in.

“Hi Kyoko!” Komaru jumps excitedly when she encounters a familiar face welcoming them at the door.

“Hello Komaru, Toko,” she nods her head, taking a step back and opening the door wider for them. “Makoto should be near the back, if you’re looking for him.”

The pair step in after the detective, glancing around to marvel at the place. “Wow! This place is pretty fancy!” Komaru skips into the venue before turning to wait for Toko to catch up. 

“G-Geez, quit running around for a minute, would you?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” she says, already wandering off. “I’m going to go say hi to my brother, I’ll just be a second!”

Toko sighs in exasperation, heading over to the bar to get a beer before resting in one of the high chairs in the corner. She flops herself over, propping her head against her arms on the table. Maybe they should have just skipped. 

She only raises her head from the table when she feels someone sit beside her. “You were right. We should’ve just skipped,” she grumbles, peeking up to identify an old familiar face. “Oh, you’re not Komaru.” 

“...No. I’m not.”

“Y-Yeah, I got that, genius.”

...

Toko sniggers, “Great at holding conversations, eh?” She takes a sip of her beer, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Byakuya pushes his glasses up as he takes a swig of his own beer. “Could say the same to you.”

The pair sit next to each other in silence, having a sip from their glasses every once in a while.

Where the hell is Komaru, anyway? 

Toko scans the crowd, searching for her companion, but can’t seem to find her. She squints her eyes, hoping to focus her view and re-scan the area, yet still no sign.

“Restroom, perhaps.” The man sitting beside her suggests, practically reading her mind.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Th-That’s not what I was looking for,” 

“What were you looking for?”

She swings a hand in his direction, taking another gulp. “I dunno, your manners? Your charm? S-Something relatively attractive about your personality?”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, observing her calmly before asking, “Did you find anything?”

She wavers, thinking hard. After a few moments of reticence, she finally answers, “No.”

The two quietly laugh for a minute before they both down the last of their drinks. 

Their relationship has grown a lot since they first met. What used to be some cringey, one sided pining on Toko’s end somehow turned into a two way friendly banter over the years. 

“Another?” She asks, getting up from her chair. 

He nods, “Just one more.”

After a lot more than one, the two are still in the corner, giggling like idiots as they laugh at everything and anything—gaining many concerned stares from afar.

“Are Toko and Byakuya alright?” Makoto nudges the individual standing beside him as he eyes the pair, howling hysterically with cheeks so flushed it almost looks fake.

“They seem to be having fun,” Kyoko replies, shifting her head to peer at the two. 

“That’s the part that worries me.” Makoto makes his way to their corner cautiously.

He halts at the table to hear Toko saying… some kind of incoherent story as she babbles, “and then his ass comes over all like—,” she pauses when she notices Makoto standing there stiffly. “Whaddya want?”

“Hey… you guys alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Byakuya—who seems quite invested in whatever tale the girl is spouting—waves his arm, flicking the back of his hand dismissively into Makoto’s face as his glasses sit lopsided on his face.

“Um,” Makoto scratches his cheek watching his two former classmates giggling away to themselves. “Do you know where Komaru is, Toko?”

“Who?” She swallows a mouthful of beer, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

“Komaru…?” 

“Aaaanyway—he comes over all like _‘Hey! What are you doing to my car?!’_ So I go— _‘I’m a bad bitch you can’t—_ ,” she continues her story, ignoring the question. Makoto decides to just give up, wandering back to Kyoko. 

“How’d it go?” She asks.

He exhales loudly before replying, “I just need another drink.”

“Ay, who’s that?” Byakuya points at the crowd, trying to balance his glasses on his face.

“Who’s what?” Toko copies the other’s action, fiddling with her glasses.

“That one with the boobs!” He yells, as she snorts from behind him.

“Everyone just heard you talking about boobs,” she smirks, nonetheless, still following her gaze to where the man is pointing. “Huh…” she hesitates when she takes a good look at the girl he’s pointing at. “Hey! That’s… Omaru? Dekomaru? Komaru!” she shouts enthusiastically when she remembers her name.

“Who?”

“She’s mine, you blond haired bastard.” She slaps him on the arm.

“Oh really?” He sneers, gesturing back to Komaru. “Well—she seems to be making out with some other girl over there,”

“Huh?” She glances back over to see Komaru sitting at a table with a group of people she either doesn’t know or isn’t sober enough to recognise. When she fixes her gaze on her friend, she sees her running her lips against another girl’s, the rest of the group cheering.

Her dizzy, carefree drunken state is swiftly replaced with pure jealousy as she fumes in her seat, slaming her hands on the table, Byakuya beside her catching his glass as it wobbles against the wood. “Go get ‘em,” He leans back in his chair, taking a sip from his glass before giving Toko a supportive pat on the back.

She pushes through the crowd at the bar, grabbing Komaru by the arm. She pulls her close to her face, barking, “Let’s go.”

Toko pulls her outside, dragging her back to the car. She sharply opens the passenger door, throwing her girlfriend into the seat before frustratedly shoving herself into the driver’s seat.

“Are we going home already? But it’s not even midnight yet.” Komaru frowns.

“Sh-Shut the fuck up.” 

“Why are you so angry, Toki?” 

“Why am I so angry? _‘Why am I so angry?’_ She asks! I don’t know, Komaru—tell me. Why on earth, a-am I so angry?”

“I dunno…” She trails off, “aren’t I allowed to have some fun too?” 

Toko leans back in her chair, holding her forehead. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean… if my girlfriend is hanging around with some old classmate of hers _all night long,_ wouldn’t you say it’s fair to say that I can play some spin the bottle with my college friends?”

“Byakuya is my _friend_ , alright? You can’t just decide to make out with a bunch of other people—,”

“I bet you were all over him the entire night. Pushing your chest against his arm-,”

“Shut up.” 

“-moaning into his ear when you reached a hand under your skirt-,”

“I said shut up.”

“-calling him _‘Master’_ as you begged him to—,”

“Shut up!”

Toko grabs her by the arm, nails digging deep into her skin. She stares into her eyes, fire in her chest still blazing.

Komaru leans in, her cheek brushing against Toko’s as she whispers daringly into her ear, _“Make me.”_

The older spits as she stuffs the keys into the ignition, beginning to move the car forward.

“W-Wait, Toko—you’re drunk, just let me—,”

“Shut up.” She drives the car down a few blocks before making a sharp turn to the left, leaving them in a dark cul-de-sac. Pulling off her belt, she turns to Komaru. “In the back. Now.”

She doesn’t dare disobey, hopping over the divider and into the back seat when Toko opens her door, going around to get in the back.

After Toko had closed the door behind her, she crawled over to the other on all fours. Komaru opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off when Toko lunges forward, tying her mouth to her neck.

The older trails her lips down her neck, leaving marks in every area she possibly can—pulling the girl’s jumper up off her shoulders and tearing her buttoned shirt open impatiently. 

She doesn’t even hesitate ceasing her movements as she watches her purple stamps blossoming down to Komaru’s collarbone and over her shoulders. Toko shifts herself up onto her knees, pushing Komaru’s shoulders down, back against the seat. 

“T-Toko—,” she squeaks as her girlfriend continues to ravage her skin, “I—I won’t be able to cover all of these…” 

“That’s the point,” she hisses at her after sucking harshly on the area just above her bra. “I want to leave a mark on every inch of your body—let everyone who lays an eye on you know that you’re mine.”

Komaru can’t hold the low moan rising from her throat when she hears those words, Toko busy ripping the half-buttoned shirt from her figure, releasing her bra clasp.

Leading hot, open-mouthed kisses down her breasts to her torso, Toko expands her field of spots—licking, sucking, biting everywhere she can get her mouth.

Every once in a while she would take a break, swirling her tongue around the delicate bud while her fingers would work the other. But it was never for too long—she made sure to complete her work, but she couldn’t help herself.

Komaru rested her hands in the other’s hair, watching her body overcome with red and purple. “Wait, Toko…” she pleads as her partner raises her head, eyebrow crinkled. “H-How much more do you plan to—,” 

“As much as I feel is necessary to get my point across to everyone who sees you.” She snarls, already returning her attention back to her breasts.

“I… think you have alrea—,”

Toko growls against her as she speaks, “That’s not for you to decide.” 

Before Komaru can retaliate, Toko is moving down lower, pulling her skirt off before teasing the inside of her thighs with her tongue. As if she’s looking for a taste before diving in—she bites down harshly on the inside of her thigh, leaving a dark outline of teeth marks. 

“Ah! Toko h-hold on,” she yelps when she feels her teeth against the sensitive skin, hand moving from her hair to the seat next to her.

Toko sharply raises her head as she hisses, “What now?”

“These…” She gestures to the markings down alongside her thighs, “th-they’re really visible…” she blubbers, hoping for a bit of sympathy.

All she receives in return is another furrowed brow as she spits, “Exactly. Now you’ll think twice before showing off those pretty legs of yours to everyone in the neighbourhood,” 

“B-But—,”

“Shut up.” She says once again, leaning forward, catching Komaru’s lips with her own. She bites the girl’s bottom lip, forcefully pushing her tongue into her mouth. 

Komaru feels her head reel as she’s drawn in by the mesmerising feeling of Toko’s tongue curling against her own. She finds herself slacking her jaw, granting her partner full access to her mouth—exploring every inch. She groans Toko’s name around her tongue, chest heaving when she feels her hot bare skin pressed down against the contrasting cold leather car seat. 

“Why are you so damn _loud?_ ” She grunts, scraping Komaru’s bottom lip with her teeth, drawing a little puddle of blood. When she notices this, she licks at it in a silent apology. After a while they pull away, gasping for air—Toko taking a step back to admire her work. 

Komaru lays below her, red-faced and panting heavily, a spot of hardly visible blood sitting on her flushed lips as she wears nothing but her panties—and perfectly wrapped in a layer of hickies and teeth marks leading from her neck all the way down to her thighs.

It’s an image Toko definitely won’t be forgetting—she catches herself drooling at the mouth just at the sight of her. She dries the side of her mouth with the back of her hand before manoeuvring herself back down lower, prying Komaru’s tensed legs apart, pulling her final wet layer of clothing down to hang by her legs as her fingers stroke through her folds teasingly slow.

The action sends a shiver down the younger’s spine, leg jerking involuntarily upward—only restricted by the underwear still attached to her limbs. She reaches up to cling to her girlfriend’s shoulders when she feels a finger sink into her entrance. It isn’t long until another joins the first and the pair wait in silence. 

After a while, Toko begins to move her fingers, dragging them out slowly, before pressing them back in again—massaging them as deep as she can. When she hears a quiet mewl from her partner, she pumps her digits in and out at a moderate pace, however—before long she’s slamming them in hard, down to the knuckle. 

Feeling the sensation of long slender fingers pounding into her, Komaru squeezes her eyes shut, her nails digging into her partner’s jumper. She can’t stop her toes from curling as her legs kick uncontrollably into the air, searching for some place to ground herself when Toko begins to curl her fingers inside of her. Komaru opens her mouth wide in a silent cry as every slam of digits knocks the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath between every heavy wet slap.

With her thighs quivering around Toko’s hardworking fingers, she uses all the power she has left to voice between her line of moans, “Ha-ah, Toko I—I’m about t-to—ah!” 

“Come?” She asks, a smug grin on her face. “No, you’re not.” She withdraws her hand, holding it out to the side.

Komaru’s body twitches at the sudden loss of contact, loosening her grip on her shoulders before looking her in the eyes, “N-No… Toko please,” she whines, hips jumping about against the leather. 

“Don’t _‘Toko please’_ me,” She scowls, leaning back to observe her girlfriend buck her hips so hopelessly. 

Despite hearing those words, she can’t seem to comprehend them—doing exactly what she was told not to, she continues to plead. “Pl-Please Toko, a-ah… I-I have to come, please—I _need_ to—,”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” She barks, sliding her hands down her back and onto her ass, gripping it roughly. Pulling her onto her lap, Toko makes a little noise of triumph when she notices a faint, yet somewhat noticeable hand mark left behind on the patch of skin.

Komaru whines as she pushes her hips against Toko’s clothed thigh, begging for release, “Please I—Y-You can’t just… leave me like this! I’ll do anything—,”

“Anything?”

“ _Anything._ ”

Toko takes a moment to deliberate on this offer, “Let me ride your face.”

There’s a lengthy minute of silence as her words process in Komaru’s mind. When they finally register, she hesitates, lips parting before opening to respond, “O-Okay,” 

To be honest, they’ve never done anything like that before, so she’s not quite sure what to do, but hey—there’s a first time for everything, right? She just has to go with the flow and—

Her thoughts are cut off when Toko pushes her back down and mounts her face with her skirt and panties already in the pile of clothes on the floor. Her eyes widen in surprise as she tries her best to mentally prepare herself.

Komaru takes a deep breath before using her hands to spread her wide—starting with a reluctant lick, receiving an enthusiastic groan from above her, which somewhat reassures her she’s doing fine, so she gives another long lick. 

Alternating between the point and flat of her tongue—causes Toko to clamp her thighs together over her face, legs quivering. She confidently pries them apart again, holding them open as she stuffs her face in deeper to the string of moans and hot panting above her.

With adrenaline pumping through her body, she boldly pushes her tongue into her entrance, slowly getting it in as deep as she can. Her partner gasps, rocking her hips downward. Komaru can’t stop the impatient sigh that escapes from her mouth as she lazily thrusts her tongue in and out, feeling the heat between her legs grow restless.

With Toko seemingly content—rolling her hips wildly, she slips a palm between her legs. She barely touches her clit before a hand clutches her wrist tightly, tugging it away. Komaru whimpers, her legs flailing, just missing the car door. 

Her tongue pauses, slowing its movements as Toko urgently grinds down, her grip on her girlfriend’s wrist getting tighter. Komaru opens her jaw wider, a ragged whine coming from her throat as her tongue works hard despite its fatigue. Her heart pounds in her ears in time with the desperate pounding feeling between her legs.

Her confined hand shakes, silently begging for release. In response, Toko frees her hand, however—she seems to have another idea. 

Her previously occupied hand runs through Komaru’s curly patch of pubic hair, swiftly returning her fingers to her entrance in one smooth motion. She wastes no time teasing—just sliding them in and out with no trouble. 

The younger eagerly gasps at the sensitivity, bouncing her hips hungrily. She curls her tongue against Toko’s clit before closing her mouth over it, sucking lightly. 

Toko lets out a guttural moan, leaning onto her unoccupied arm for support as she trembles. A loud bang comes from outside, but she can’t seem to focus her attention away from the growing sensation in abdomen. 

Komaru sucks harder on her clit and she feels her legs give out from under her as she comes hard, a sudden jolt up her spine causing her to arch her back before she falls limp. Her mind still foggy, she exhaustedly dismounts her partner’s face, returning her attention back to her halted fingers still buried deep in her girlfriend.

She slams her digits to the knuckle one more time before another loud bang from outside disrupts her thought process. She curiously peers outside—which Komaru doesn’t reply happily to, whining and grinding her hips, attempting to get her fingers deeper.

Toko ignores whatever the sound is, once again carrying on her thrusts. She can hear a crowd of voices chanting as she continues.

“Ten!” The crowd yells from down the road.

Komaru whimpers again, gasping for air through each rough slam of the fingers.

“Nine!” 

Toko puts all of her remaining strength into coaxing more pleasured moans from her companion.

“Eight!”

Begging and pleading for more, Komaru balls her hands into the passenger seat next to her as she feels her toes curling.

“Seven!”

Toko can feel her chest heaving simultaneously with Komaru’s heavy breaths. She curls her fingers inside of her, maintaining the fast pace.

“Six!” 

With her eyebrows creased and a layer of sweat coating her exposed skin, Komaru allows her mouth to drop open, wailing to the ceiling. 

“Five!” 

Toko places a kiss on her partner’s forehead lovingly, in contrast to her unforgiving fingers.

“Four!”

Komaru can’t still her legs from thrashing in every direction, back curving. 

“Three!”

Using her free arm, Toko attempts to still Komaru’s uncontrollable kicks. Her hand refuses to give in, going strong until the end.

“Two!”

Her thrusts get _faster_.

“One!”

 _Deeper_.

“Happy New Year’s!”

After a few more seconds, Komaru comes with a cry, laying drooped weakly against the seat. 

Toko watches the blurred colours of fireworks flaring through the car windows, dripping with steamy condensation. 

When she turns back to Komaru—whose eyes are peacefully shutting. She leans over her fatigued figure, planting a chaste peck on her lips. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” she whispers tenderly, “We still need to get home.” 

After groggily getting redressed, Komaru spoke to her brother on the phone while she drove home, explaining that Toko wasn’t feeling well and that they had to leave early. 

It was a short drive home, but the silence that filled the car made the ride feel a lot longer than it needed to be.

By the time they made it in the door of their apartment, Toko had somehow built up the confidence to confront the situation.

“L-Look…” she starts, tugging the scarf that settled around her neck. “I was drunk—I said some stupid things, did some stupid things… and I’m sorry. I took the whole thing too far.” She admits, placing her scarf on the hook by the door.

Without a word, Komaru makes her way over to her—an expression she can’t quite place worn on her face. 

This is it. 

Oh boy.

She’s going to die today. 

She takes a step back cautiously, trying her best to distance herself from her girlfriend. And another.

And another.

And ano—

She squeaks as she feels her back hit against the door. She’s cornered. Komaru stands right up next to her, looking directly into her eyes as she silently prays.

However, to her surprise, her girlfriend simply wraps her arms around her shoulders, whispering in her ear, “Hey… we were both in the wrong, right?”

Toko immediately nods, freezing in her spot as she watches Komaru innocently glide her hands from her shoulders down over her breasts and to her coat buttons, unbuttoning the heavy jacket.

“But I mean… you still had all the fun with me back there in the car…” she pouts her lip, tilting her head to remind her of all the marks she’d left earlier. Finishing with the buttons, she calmly pulls the jacket off her shoulders. “Then—isn’t it fair that I get a little go of holding the reins?” She returns her hands to cup Toko’s breasts through her jumper, caressing them with her thumbs.

Toko holds her breath as she obeys, agreeing with whatever her partner said. When Komaru takes her hand and leads her to the bed, she follows without question. It isn’t until she’s laying against the bed and Komaru’s mouth is on her neck, sucking and biting harshly when she realises what she’s in for.

Ah, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This idea originally came from a dream I had of Toko and Togami being friends, roasting everyone and just being bad bitches lmao--
> 
> Some areas aren't great and may feel slightly rushed, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!  
> Also I'm still not 100% sure on how ao3 ratings work exactly--should I rate this work as E now because it has an E rated oneshot in it? Should I keep it without a specified rating? Should I change the rating to whatever rating the latest oneshot in the collection is? 
> 
> I don't know--am I overthinking this? Probably. But if anyone could help I would really appreciate it!


End file.
